They thought they could change it!
by LoganRox
Summary: This is set after the season final. Rogan R&R please
1. Where is Ace

This is set after the season final. I do not own any of the characters.

Chapter one: Where is Ace

Rory was staying at her grandparents' house she missed her mother but she felt as if she could not go back no matter how much she wanted to. Rory tried to avoid any communication. She even blocked Logan out of her life.

&&

Logan was staying at Colin's, father's house in Hartford. His father was in Paris. Logan tried to call Rory cell but it was always turned off. He finally got up the courage to call her house.

"State your name and what information you want out of me." Lorelai answered the phone.

"Um... Hi this is Logan is Rory around."

"Oh hi Logan no Rory is not around she is staying at her grandparents' house. Well if that is all you would like I have places to go people to see." Lorelai hung up the phone.

Logan had no idea what the number for the Gilmore's was. The only way he could find out was if he called his parents and it was not likely they would give it to him. They did not support their relationship but it was worth a try.

"Mitchum Huntzberger here what can I do for you?"

"Hi dad it's Logan can I have the number to the Gilmore's?"

"What do you need the number for sun?"

"Never mind thanks for nothing dad."

'Well I guess the only way I will get to see Rory is if I drive to the Gilmore's. That dose seam like the only option at this point.' Logan thought.

&&

Rory was sitting alone reading her book. She missed having Logan and her mom around her. She didn't tell Logan she was taking a break from Yale. She only hoped he would not react as her mother did. There was so many thoughts going through her head she felt like a traffic jam that simply wouldn't move. The time it took her to get through one page she most times would have finished two chapters.

&&

Logan arrived at the Gilmore's and went to the door and rung the bell. The maid answered.

"Hi, I'm Logan do you know if Rory Gilmore is home?"

"Yes I do believe she is in the pool house would you like me to show you where it is." The maid was new he could tell by her shaking.

"No that's ok thank you anyway."

Logan walked over to the pool houses he could see Rory through the windows. She was settled down in a chair reading. Logan walked over to the door she looked so away from the world so rested but not peaceful she was contempt on what ever was going on in her head he only wished he knew what it was.

&&

Moments later Rory looked up from her book to see Logan at her door she got up from her chair and went to the door to let him in. She tried to smile all she could manage was a weak one. Logan could tell there was something wrong but he could not grasp what it was only wished he knew what it was.

"Hay, Ace how are you?" He looked down at her and he saw a tear trickle down her cheek. He brushed it away and tilted her face up to meet his. "Rory tell me what's wrong?"

"I not going back to Yale next year. I am taking a break to find out what I want to do." Rory explained.

"Rory your going to be a journalist you've always wanted that." Logan was surprised how could Rory give up on her dreams so easily.

"Logan I'm not good enough to be a journalist." Rory started to tear up but she couldn't brake down not now, not here.

"Rory you are so good enough to be a journalist my father just doesn't care about anyone else as long as he gets what he wants. So in his eyes he won." Logan was so frustrated how could his father do this to him, to her.

"Logan I know you don't like your father at the moment but really Logan what does he get out of tell a collage girl that she doesn't have it. I really don't think he enjoys knocking peoples self-esteem."

"Maybe not but Rory what did my mother tell us that our relationship wouldn't work? What was the one thing that my parents could actually change?" he looked at her and lifted her chin up.

"Honestly Logan you never said I could do it either." A tear trickled down her cheek once more. "The only person that it mattered to me that thought I could do it was you". He looked at her surprised. "You went on, and on about how your father should have treated me better because I was your girlfriend. But you never said he was wrong and that I could do it."


	2. My Father is a jerk

Chapter two: My Father is a jerk

"Are you sure I didn't tell you my father was wrong?" Rory nodded a t Logan. "If I didn't tell you he was wrong then I am so sorry because he is beyond wrong. Trust me you will make a awesome reporter. Correction you are an awesome reporter. My father was just trying to make you a society wife."

"But Logan your father gave me reasons why I wouldn't make a good reporter. He did not just say I didn't have it and walk out of the room." Rory believed Mitchum she was a nice girl that didn't believe that people could have those horrible intentions.

"Rory he is a bully he will walk over anyone he wants. He will make his points seam great when they are really not. Rory go back to Yale you are a great writer. Ask anyone, really call Doyle yourself and ask him, if you have any talent." Logan gave her a smile and gave her a huge hug.

"But Logan what if you father is right? What if I am not a good writer after all?" Rory questioned him not believing in herself.

"Rory you are a great writer. If you do not believe me you can give me an article that you wrote and I will go to my father and make him read it." Logan told Rory.

"Logan I don't know I do not fell that way I cant believe that you father could have that harrobul intentions. I know that you don't like him but really Logan don't you think that he is not that kind of a guy to just wreck someone life." Rory tried to reason whit him.

"Rory my father is a bull and a jerk. Now I know you didn't want me to go and talk to him but I cant allow you to believe what he said. Please let me go talk to him I cant let you drop out of Yale because of my father." Logan was beyond mad at his father he had to yell at him he could not let this go on any longer.

"I really don't want you to but if you must." Rory didn't like the idea that Logan and his father debating over her but, she also realized that this was something Logan has to do.

"I know but I have to. Do you think I can borrow your article on the LDB that was really good. I think it might be one of your best." Logan smirked.

Rory blushed, which made Logan smile he loved how he could do that to her. Rory went over to the file where she kept all her articles. She pulled out the news paper and on the cover was her article and handed it to Logan.

"I will have this back to you today." Logan told her. "Next time you have a problem we will work it out together. Okay?"

"You got it Logan." Rory told him then kissed him good bye.

"Bye Ace, I will see you later." Logan told her.

"Bye Logan." Rory said as the closed the door.


	3. Give create where create due

Chapter three: Give create where create due

Logan went to his father's house. When he knocks on the door the maid answers it.

"Are the Huntzberger's expecting you?" The maid ask he realized she was new.

"No but I am there son, Logan Huntzberger so it's okay." Logan said brushing past the maid walking into the dinning room where his mother, father and grandfather where all siting.

"Hello Logan we where not expecting you. Would you like to have dinner whit us?" Mitchum asked.

"No but I will sit and talk with you if that's alright?" Logan asked with a disgusted look.

"Of course you can Logan this is your home." Shira told him. "Logan you seam upset is something wrong?" Shira asked him.

"Yes mom there is something wrong." Logan said. "Here dad read this. Logan had retyped Rory's article and where there Would be the Author's name he had left it blank. So his father could not see who had wrote the article.

"It's a good article Logan. But why did you write about the LDB?" Mitchum asked.

"Is there anything wrong with that article dad?" Logan demanded.

"No Logan the article is great. But why would you of all people write about the LDB?" Mitchum asked again.

"Now that you have read that article now read this one. This is the one that was printed." Logan handed his father the newspaper.

"It's the same article Logan." Mitchum look at the name at the bottom and saw 'Lorelai Gilmore'. "Is this all about Rory, Logan?" Mitchum asked his son.

"Yes dad how could you do that to her she is a great journalist?" Logan demanded.

"But she doesn't know how to put herself out there." Mitchum reasoned with his son.

"Really then how do you think she got that article? DO you think she just walked up to one of us and asked us if we are in a secret society? Do you think any of us would have told her?" Logan was now yelling. "No she didn't she had proof. She new Finn licence plate, she saw Stephanie in a grila mask and she herd In omnia proteus she took Latin she new it meant ready for anything. On top of that she found proof that grandpa was in it there for she new I was in it. So she confronted me after only meeting me twice. Your right she doesn't put herself out there." Logan ended his speech sarcastically.

"That maybe true but still she didn't put herself out in the meeting." Mitchum could not keep up with his son like he used to.

"Yeah well you cant say that she does not write well can you because before you said it was a great article. You hurt her really bad dad." Logan ended in a soft voice.

"You really like her don't you?" MItchum asked Logan.

"Yeah I do. She dropped out of Yale or well is taking a year of because she felt like she failed. She thought she needed time to regroup when we all know that she is a great journalist. You know she will after reading her article." Logan stated.

"But Logan you need a wife that will always be around to help you to rase a family. You can not have a wife that wants to work. How will you rase children?" Shira asked.

"Well mom, Rory makes me happy in the end that is what matters right? Rory is a great person and if she wants to work then I will be right there to support her. I have to go see Rory its been nice. Please do not try to mess up our relationship. Bye." Logan said before exiting.


	4. You Have To Believe

**Chapter Four: You Have To Believe **

**  
Logan had arrived at the door of the pool house about a half hour later. His father had been a jerk to his girlfriend. Hopefully, he could convince her to come back to school. He knocked on the door and Rory came to open it. He looked her in the eyes and said "well I talked to him. But he acted like a jerk you can not believe this guy. But I would give him an argument and he couldn't keep up there for I was right. I told you; you will become a great reporter. I know this because you already are."**

"**Hey, Logan," Rory said wearily.**

**Logan looked at Rory. "Well, I talked to him. He acted like a jerk, you cannot believe my father. I would give him an argument and he could not find a good point since I was right. I told you, you will become a great reporter. And I know this because you already are."**

"**Have you been taking rambling lessons from my mother? Because she's the only one other than me than can talk that much," Rory joked. **

**  
"No, I don't think she really likes me," Logan replied. **

**  
"Are you sure I can do it? I don't want to get my hopes up and then have it come falling back down," Rory asked cautiously.**

**  
"I am positive. You are a great writer and you should show the world and make my father eat his own words." A devilish smile was placed on his face as he said this. "Really, Rory, who would make you believe in yourself?"  
**

**  
Rory contemplated. **

**Finally, she grabbed her keys and turned to Logan. "So, are you coming or not?" **

**  
"Right behind you, Ace." Logan jogged to her car and got in the passenger side.**

**  
&& **

**  
Five minutes later, they had arrived at Rory's old high school. Chilton looked as intimidating and frightening as it ever did, except for one thing. She was no longer afraid. **

"**Here, we are. Okay, come on," Rory told Logan as she got out of the car. **

**  
"I've got that we're somewhere, Ace. But where is 'here' exactly?" Logan asked with a puzzled expression. **

**  
"This is where I went to high school. Welcome to Chilton, Logan. It's not very welcoming, but come on," Rory explained as she walked up to the main building. **

**  
She walked into the building and the first person she saw was Headmaster Charleston. Her face promptly turned pink. "Hi, Headmaster. It's very nice seeing you again." **

**Headmaster Charleston gave Rory a tight smile. **

"**I'm really sorry about the mishap with Anna," she continued, shooting a glance at Logan. **

**  
"Yes, I am sure you are. Why, may I ask, are you visiting our fine school?" asked Headmaster Charleston. **

**  
"Oh, I came to see Mr. Medina. Do you know if he's around?" Rory asked. **

**  
"Yes, he is in his classroom. The exact same one he has ever had. Well, it was good seeing you again. Tell your grandparents 'hello' for me," Headmaster Charleston told her as he headed in the direction of the exit.**

**  
I will, I hope to see you soon," Rory called. **

**He gave a nonchalant wave and disappeared.  
**

**&& **

**  
They both arrived to Mr. Medina's classroom. She gave a tentative knock on the door and waited for him to answer it. After a second or so, Mr. Medina opened the door and found one of his favorite students of all time, standing there with a blond boy he vaguely recognized.**

**  
"Rory, what a nice surprise," he greeted pleasantly." **

"**Hi, Mr. Medina," Rory said. **

**He glanced at Logan. "Now, who's your friend?**

**  
"Actually, this is my boyfriend. Logan Huntzberger," she introduced.**

**Mr. Medina's eyebrow raised slightly. Mitchum Huntzberger's son? **

**  
"Logan, this is Mr. Medina. He is my old English teacher. Well, he isn't old, I just meant that I don't have him anymore but I had him in the past," Rory rambled. **

**  
'_Like mother, like daughter,'_ Mr. Medina thought woefully.**

"**You sound just like your mother when you ramble on like that, you know that, right?"he asked. **

**  
Rory blushed; which Logan thought suited her extremely well. **

**  
"Well, it is nice to meet you, Logan. You can call me Max. Rory, you are no longer a student at this school, so you may call me Max as well. Or would you prefer Norman?" Mr. Medina asked. **

**  
"No, I think I'll just call you Max. Norman just doesn't suit you well and it's only good if you just have finished watching _Pyscho_," she added with a smirk that was eerily like Logan's. **

**  
Rory and Logan both noticed.**

**  
"Did you see that? You're rubbing off me! I just smirked," gasped Rory. **

**  
Which Logan replied with his own smirk. **

**  
"Yes, I did, but now you're off topic. Don't think I'm not noticing what you're doing. Mr. Medina-er, Max-would you read this piece of work and tell Rory what a great reporter she is?" Logan asked. **

**He handed him a neatly typed up article. **

**  
Mr. Medina read the article. It was the exposé on the Life and Death Brigade. **

**  
He was silent for quite some time. **

**  
Finally, he spoke. "This article is amazing. Rory, of course, you will make a great reporter. You have always wanted to be one and you were the best at Chilton. I have read your work at the Yale Daily News and I'm extremely proud to say you were once my student. Why would you need me to reassure you?" Mr. Medina asked. **

**  
"I just don't know if I can do it anymore. I'm not sure if I can make it out there." Rory told them. **

**  
"Ace, don't believe my father. I've stopped doing that a long time ago. Don't trust him, you can't. You just have to believe you have talent, and even though it's a cliché, you have to believe in yourself. Because plenty of people believe in you. Plus, he doesn't own all the papers out there, does he?" Logan said, as he has said so many times.) **

**  
"He may just be your father to you, but he's _Mitchum Huntzberger_. He's the media mogul. The newspaper magnet," Rory replied. It was like it was permanently engraved in her mind. Mitchum Huntzberger. Media mogul. Newspaper magnet. Gut. Not cut out for it. Assistant. **

**  
"Rory, don't listen to anyone. You know your capablities. You know you have talent. You know you can do it. Remember when Headmaster Charleston told you that you would have a hard time catching up and that you would proabably fail?" **

**Rory nodded, frowning ever-so-slightly. **

**"Did that stop you from trying to be the best you can? No, it made you work even harder. You like proving people wrong, and you're good at it. You just can't give up on one man's opinion," Mr. Medina told her. **

**  
"That is what my mom told me." Rory said. **

**  
"Well, your mother is right. Really, Ace, you have to get get back out there," Logan told her.**

**  
"I agree with Logan. You can't stop yourself because someone didn't think you were good enough. You need to prove they made a mistake. You can't let them win," Mr. Medina finished. **

**  
Rory mulled over both their highly convincing agruments. They were right, she realized. Mitchum Huntzberger was only _one_ man. While her mother, all of Stars Hollow, Logan, Mr. Medina, and many other believe she _could _and _would _do it. **

**"I'm going to give it another try," Rory decided. **

**They smiled at the girl. She was finally getting back on track. **

**"Well, glad I could help," Mr. Medina awkwardly patted his former student on the shoulder. **

**"Bye, Mr. Medina. Thank you," Rory said sincerely. **

**Logan gave Mr. Medina a hand gesture only males could understand and said his good bye. **

**When they were at the parking lot, Logan enveloped Rory into a hug. He even kissed her on the forehead. **

**"Thanks," she said somewhat shyly. **

**"Thank _you_. After all, the only reason I was going to Yale Daily was just to see you," Logan replied. **

**Rory laughed.**

Author's note

Ok so I have no idea where to go from here if you want me to continue writing then please review and give me some ideas. I have writers block at the moment so really for me to continue I am going to need you to give me some ideas. Thank you everyone who reviewed!

Charlotte


	5. Author’s note

Author's note

So for everyone who reviewed or even read my story, thank you. So I am going to start school soon so I have to spend a lot of time working on that. There for I don't have much time to write or think of ideas that is where I would like you to help I have no idea where this story is going. Give me a break I am only 14. Anyway if you want me to continue please review.

Sincerely,

Charlotte


End file.
